Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: Comment Harry a rencontré son âme-sœur. Crossover HP/TWL. Ou comment écrire de la romance pour le seul plaisir d'une scène adorable!
1. Rencontre avec son Destin

Coucou! Dieu que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai rien posté. Navrée, pas d'inspiration! Enfin non, j'ai de l'inspiration mais que pour d'autres histoires non publiées!

Et en ce moment, j'aime bien lire des crossovers HP/Twilight, avec le couple Harry/Edward, mais il y en a si peu... Alors, j'ai eu envie d'en écrire!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler

Type: Crossover HP/TWL

Résumé: Comment Harry a rencontré son âme-soeur...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Avant propos: C'est une petite histoire sans prétention, mais me permet de me relancer à écriture (parce que j'ai beaucoup de temps libre) et surtout publier. Les chapitres sont courts (2 pages world, soit environ 1000 mots). Je pense poster un chapitre chaque semaine.

Deuxième avant propos: J'écris plusieurs histoires Harry/Edward en ce moment, en jouant principalement sur l'interprétation de la reconnaissance de son âme-sœur. Soit c'est plus comme l'imprégnation de Meyer ou les petits canards où au premier regard c'est l'amour fou, soit le lien apparaît quand les protagonistes prennent conscience de leur sort, ou encore lorsque les deux l'acceptent. Je vous laisserai découvrir sur quel cas on se place dans cette histoire!

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Rencontre avec son Destin

-« **Tu es sûre, Hermione ?** » Demanda Harry en fronçant son nez.

-« **Ai-je déjà eu tort ?** » Répliqua la jeune femme d'un ton moqueur. Elle lui lança un regard l'air de dire qu'après toutes les potions qu'il avait ingurgitées dans sa vie, une de plus n'y changera rien.

-« **Et après ? Je rêverais de lui ou un truc du genre ?** »

-« **Cela dépend des personnes.** » Dit-elle en tapotant sa plume sur son menton. « **Certains disent qu'ils l'ont ressentit comme un instinct, d'autres affirment qu'un objet leurs était apparu. Je suppose que cela diffère selon la distance de la personne, si elle est de notre monde ou pas, …** »

-« **Et si ça ne marche pas ?** » Demanda Harry, anxieux.

Il avait fêté ses vingt-un ans le mois dernier. Après Ginny, il n'avait connu personne et Ron s'était moqué de lui en disant qu'à ce rythme, même son âme-sœur, il ne serait pas capable de la reconnaître. Alors bien sûr, ça l'avait un peu inquiété, Hermione lui avait répondu que c'était plus une fable qu'autre chose. Mais vu le regard désespéré de son meilleur ami, elle avait fait des recherches.

-« **Eh bien, ce n'est pas vraiment une science exacte mais si ça marche pour les autres, pourquoi pas pour toi ?** »

 **-« Tu as raison. Je crois que je suis un peu anxieux… Et si elle ne m'aimait pas ?** »

-« **Oh Harry, tu auras tout ton temps pour apprendre à la connaitre. Et puis dis toi qu'elle est ton âme-sœur, elle est destinée à t'aimer.** » Encouragea la jeune femme plus pour lui que croyant réellement à ce qu'elle disait.

-« **Bon, je me lance !** »

-« **Bonne chance Harry !** »

Il avala la potion au gout atroce et la seconde d'après il se retrouva à débouler d'une colline, se cognant contre des branches, et des rochers. Il ne semblait jamais pouvoir s'arrêter, prenant de la vitesse dans sa descente. Mais son calvaire prit fin lorsqu'il roula sur une butte, passa au-dessus et retomba sur les fesses sur une surface enfin plate.

-« **Oh, bordel !** » Grogna-t-il s'allongeant sur le dos sur le sol. « **Mes pauvres fesses !** »

Il crut entendre des rires et s'exclama en regardant le ciel étoilé au-dessus de sa tête.

-« **Satané Destin, tu oses te marrer de me faire subir tous cela ? N'as-tu donc pas un autre sorcier à torturer ?** »

-« **Mea culpa. Ce n'est point le Destin qui se rit de vous, mais bien ma famille.** »

-« **Bah voyons maintenant j'entends des voix ! Tu sais que c'est le premier signe de la folie, Harry ! Tiens, d'ailleurs se parler à soi-même en est le deuxième signe ! A quand Sainte-Mangouste ?** »

-« **Vous n'êtes pas fou, jeune homme.** »

Harry cligna des yeux lorsqu'un visage pâle se présenta devant sa vision du ciel. Par Merlin, ça existait sur la planète des personnes aussi belles ? Comment pouvait-on sincèrement penser à la paix dans le monde avec des concurrents pareils ? Ou alors c'était un ange et Voldemort réalisait enfin son rêve le plus cher post-mortem ? Bah dit donc, il avait fallu juste une potion pour ça.

-« **Quoi, finalement je suis mort ? Et c'est un ange qui m'accueille ? Moi qui pensait finir en enfer, comme quoi les critères d'exigence ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.** »

-« **Bien que cela soit flatteur d'être désigné comme un ange, je ne suis qu'un simple promeneur.** »

-« **Et moi, je me bat sans baguette** ! » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur. Mais bien sûr, qui se promène dans une forêt en pleine nuit… Tiens depuis quand il fait nuit ! Son ange voulait endormir sa méfiance ? Personne ne l'avait informé qu'il avait des tendances paranoïaques ?

-« **Vous êtes aussi mort que je le suis. Ça craint, moi qui pensais rencontrer mon âme-sœur...** »

Il vit l'homme s'agenouiller à côté de lui, alors il se releva et s'assit en grimaçant, tentant de surélever sa fesse droite en rougissant. Puis il réalisa quelque chose de primordial…

-« **Attendez, on n'est pas censé avoir mal au Paradis… Je ne suis pas mort alors ?** »

-« **C'est ce que j'ai tenté de vous informer. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous avez chuté de très haut.** »

-« **Rien qui ne soit guérissable !** » Dit-il alors que le voyageur l'aidait à se relever. Il tourna sur lui-même et remarquer les autres personnes… Tous avec la peau pâle, les yeux luisants, non vraiment compter sur lui pour se retrouver au milieu d'une forêt, en pleine nuit, avec un groupe de vampire ! « **Oh, je vois…** »

Sous le regard surpris de l'homme blond qui était venu à sa rescousse et s'exclama avec un petit rire gêné :

-« **Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu dans votre chasse… Mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas bon goût ! Je mange trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé, mon sang risque d'être indigeste !** »

-« **Vous ne vous seriez pas cogné la tête par hasard ?** »

Mais oui, prend moi pour un con.

-« **Est-ce une manière polie de me demander si je suis fou ?** » Demanda le jeune homme en clignant des yeux de la manière la plus innocente possible. « **Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ouais, je pense bien m'être cogné la tête avec deux trois cailloux, mais je peux encore reconnaitre des vampires quand j'en vois un !** »

-« **Comment… ?** »

-« **Par Merlin, est-ce moi ou le sol tangue-t-il bel et bien ?** »

-« **Je pense que vous devriez vous rassoir, jeune homme.** »

Par Merlin, il n'était pas en train de perdre conscience devant une bande de vampire en pleine chasse ? Le Destin n'était pas aussi cruel, si ?

-« **Oula, ça ne va pas du tout… Je crois que, je crois…** »

Il vit tout noir. Il venait belle et bien de perdre connaissance.

* * *

Déjà fini oui! C'est court, mais mignon, non?

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce petit moment autant que moi, à la semaine prochaine!

Eter


	2. Des animaux intelligents

Salut tout le monde! Voici le chapitre 2 de Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler! C'est du point de vue des vampires, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler

Type: Crossover HP/TWL

Résumé: Comment Harry a rencontré son âme-soeur...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Remerciement:

Merci aux quelques personnes qui ont pris la peine de me laisser une petite review : Merci particulièrement à **Arcklance** , **Lysa Sucre** (coucou!), **Minimiste** et **soln96** (saluut~~)! Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire!

 _fanfics-mangas62_ , soln96, _LOVEMANGAANDDRARRY_ , Fiane-Mia, _Minimiste_ , rina-dark, _AnitaBlake93100_ , AuroreMalfoy, _Aurysadik_ , serusia, _lise261_ , Louna18, _accroOvampire_ , Ellyssa17, _akane keiko holmes_ , pioupiou60, _oscarangel_ , Lysa Sucre, _Yukipi_ , Alycia Panther, _Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko_ , Elrika, _Bastet0_ , Euroz, _melana76_ , Skiria, _Arcklance_ , Emmanuelled34, _oriflame. drevon_ , Nemesis527, _Tourbillon_ , Elfia, _souhad_ , feawen84, _Kuroe17_

* * *

Avant-propos: Cette histoire est courte, elle compte 5 petits chapitres!

Avant-propos 2: N'hésitez pas à me suivre en tant qu'auteur si vous aimez les crossovers HP/TWL, l'année prochaine je pense en poster, mais également un crossovers HP/Sherlock pour ceux qui aiment.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Des animaux intelligents**

La nuit était tombée depuis maintenant plusieurs heures. La famille Cullen se décida enfin à aller chasser.

-« **Je ne dis pas que le vert ne t'irait pas, c'est juste que je te voyais plus avec les yeux marrons.** »

-« **Pourtant je t'assure qu'ils étaient verts !** »

-« **Je peux le confirmer.** »

Leur conversation légère aurait pu se continuer ainsi s'ils n'entendirent pas un bruit de chute derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent, et virent débouler quelque chose de la petite colline. C'était un humain !

-« **Restez en arrière ! Jasper ?** »

-« **Je vais bien.** »

Le patriarche fronça les sourcils, ne voulant pas une hécatombe. Pourtant il ne put que regarder impuissant, _l'humain_ , atterrir à quelques pas d'eux, sentant le sang ! Il se tourna à nouveau vers Jasper et les autres membres de sa famille. Tous secouèrent la tête, l'air de dire que ça allait. Carlisle fronça à nouveau des sourcils, et entendit l'humain maugréer par terre.

Il ne savait pas trop si c'était l'angoisse ou le trop plein de stress mais la scène de quelqu'un tombant sur les fesses le fit pouffer de rire, lui et sa famille. Un rire un peu involontaire, celui qui nous prend sans qu'on arrive à le retenir face à une scène grotesque.

Entendant la réplique sur le Destin du jeune homme, ses sourcils se haussèrent haut, « sorcier » ? Le garçon délirait-il ? Il ne put s'empêcher de s'excuser pour sa famille en s'approchant un peu. Il fit tout de même un signe à celle-ci pour qu'elle reste en arrière, sait-on jamais.

-« **Vous n'êtes pas fou, jeune homme**. » Lui répondit Carlisle en se plaçant au-dessus de lui, pour lui faire comprendre que non il ne parlait pas tout seul.

-« **Quoi, finalement je suis mort ? Et c'est un ange qui m'accueille ? Moi qui pensait finir en enfer, comme quoi les critères d'exigence ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient.** »

Carlisle sourit, amusé et plutôt flatté. Il haussa les épaules à sa famille et reprit :

-« **Bien que cela soit flatteur d'être désigné comme un ange, je ne suis qu'un simple promeneur.** »

-« **Et moi, je me bat sans baguette !** » Dit-il d'un ton moqueur. « **Vous êtes aussi mort que je le suis. Ça craint, moi qui pensais rencontrer mon âme-sœur.** »

Carlisle fronça les sourcils, le garçon, qui s'appelait Harry, se rappela-t-il, semblait effectivement délirer. Il s'était surement cogné la tête pendant sa chute, et s'imaginait dans un monde fantastique.

Il le vit s'assoir et grimacer en soulevant son fessier. Le vampire retient un pouffement de rire involontaire et le regarda intensément alors que le brun semblait enfin comprendre qu'il n'était pas mort.

-« **C'est ce que j'ai tenté de vous informer. Est-ce que ça va aller ? Vous avez chuté de très haut.** » Demanda-t-il alors que son instinct de médecin revenait à la surface.

-« **Rien qui ne soit guérissable !** » Lui répondit-il alors qu'il prenait la main que lui tendait Carlisle pour l'aider à se relever. Il le vit tourner sur lui-même, et remarqua sa famille. « **Oh, je vois…** »

Carlisle curieux et un peu surpris par le ton du jeune, s'apprêta à lui demander ce qu'il voyait. Mais il se figea au petit rire gêné du blessé et surtout de sa parole :

-« **Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu dans votre chasse… Mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas bon goût ! Je mange trop gras, trop sucré, trop salé, mon sang risque d'être indigeste !** »

Qui était-il ? Délirait-il vraiment ou alors était-ce lui qui délirait ? Car il avait l'impression terrifiante, que ce jeune homme savait ce qu'ils étaient. Jouant l'ignorant, et répondit :

-« **Vous ne vous seriez pas cogné la tête par hasard ?** »

-« **Est-ce une manière polie de me demander si je suis fou ?** » Demanda le jeune homme avec une moue adorable. « **Si ce n'est pas le cas, alors ouais, je pense bien m'être cogné la tête avec deux trois cailloux, mais je peux encore reconnaitre des vampires quand j'en vois un !** »

-« **Comment… ?** »

Et puis après quelques mots de plus, le Harry en question s'évanouit dans ses bras. Les membres de sa famille approchèrent en silence, à la fois méfiants et médusés.

-« **Il était vraiment mal à l'aise sur la fin…** » Déclara Jasper. « **Est-ce que cela signifie qu'il a vraiment deviné qui nous étions ?** »

-« **On devrait l'abandonner quelque part !** »

-« **Rosalie !** » S'indigna Esmée, puis elle reprit doucement : « **Non, on devrait peut-être le ramener ?** »

-« **On ne peut pas le garder ! On ne va pas le ramasser comme un animal de compagnie ! S'il sait vraiment qui nous sommes, nous devrions agir en conséquence !** »

-« **Justement ! On ne peut pas le laisser repartir sans explications !** »

-« **Surtout qu'il est blessé !** » Rajouta Emmett d'un ton incrédule.

Ils restèrent médusés quelques secondes, prenant réellement conscience qu'aucun d'entre eux, n'était attiré par son sang. Ils le sentaient, ils le voyaient couler, mais il ne sentait pas la nourriture. Ils finirent par décider de le ramener à la maison, de le soigner et de lui demander une bonne explication.

Une fois arrivé, Carlisle déposa l'humain sur le canapé, s'inquiétant qu'il ne se soit toujours pas réveillé. Il allait vérifier son crâne lorsqu'il sursauta. Un petit serpent était sorti de nulle part et lui sifflait dessus d'un air dangereux. Emmett, d'un coup, l'attrapa mais contre toute attente, l'animal s'évapora de ses mains et réapparut sur l'humain sifflant toujours. Pire, un deuxième débarqua également, et ils sifflèrent sans relâche. Peu importe les efforts de Carlisle et de Emmett.

Mais alors que Edward s'approcha pour déposer une serviette propre sur la table basse, les serpents se turent et fixèrent chacun de ses mouvements.

-« **Eddy ?** **Approche ! Tu sembles apaiser les serpents !** »

Effectivement, alors que Edward, un peu hésitant, approcha sa main, un des serpents vient s'enrouler sur son bras, comme s'il voulait le caresser.

-« **Bien, il semble que tu sois le seul à pouvoir l'approcher ! Pourrais-tu vérifier son état ?** »

Edward, quelque peu déconcerté, hocha la tête et fit ce que son père lui dit. Il ne saignait pas de la tête et semblait plutôt être endormi. Il redéposa le petit serpent sur le garçon, il était plutôt beau, mais il semblait si fragile, allongé sur ce canapé...

A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, faisant marmonner Rosalie :

-« **Ça ne s'arrêtera donc jamais ?** »

-« **Charlie ? Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous ?** » Demanda Esmée en voyant le chef Swan lui tendre un petit chiot noir par la peau du cou. Elle jetait des regards vers son salon, inquiète.

-« **Je vous ai ramené son chien !** » S'exclama-t-il d'un air un peu hagard, comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là.

-« **Un chien ?** »

L'animal en question grogna sur Esmée qui clignait des yeux lentement, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ce soir.

-« **Oui, celui de l'ami de Edward.** »

La jeune femme se tourna, laissant la place à son fils. Dès qu'il le vit, le chien se mit à aboyer joyeusement. Complètement perdu, le vampire roux tendit les bras et récupéra l'animal qui s'empressa de lui lécher le plus de peau possible en gigotant dans tous les sens.

-« **Bonne soirée à vous.** »

Il se tourna vers sa famille après avoir fermé la porte. Face à leurs regards interrogateurs, il haussa les épaules et retourna vers l'humain. Le chien sauta de ses bras et fila vers le canapé. Après plusieurs tentatives, il réussit à grimper dessus et se coucha entre les jambes du garçon.

Que se passait-il donc ce soir ?

* * *

Avez-vous apprécié le point de vue des vampires? :)

Eter


	3. Que tout cela est genant

Salut tout le monde! Voilà de nouveau un chapitre, bon c'est le plus court des cinq mais j'espère que ça vous plaira toujours autant!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler

Type: Crossover HP/TWL

Résumé: Comment Harry a rencontré son âme-soeur...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Remerciement:

Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité: **Arcklance** , **Lysa Sucre** , **Minimiste** et **soln96**! Mais aussi à **Emmanuelled34, ForeverHP92,** **BlackCat2899**. Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire!

Aux petits nouveaux aussi :kiara elora, _Ange-ann 'Tina' Serpentard_ , ForeverHP92, _LadyAlyzee_ , casildamalefoy, _sabinecarpentier8,_ lestat1270, _kelhy-ah_ , s. lasairdubh, _Lizzie Snape-Malfoy_ , chlo007, _Fox Lacus_ , lia22120, _CarnaReve,_ Toty42, _charmarc_ , hp29, _sakurayano,_ PetitLutin22

* * *

Avant-propos: Je le précise même si je pense qu'en lisant vous vous en seriez rendu compte rapidement: En italique c'est du Fourchelangue!

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Que cela est gênant**

Harry se réveilla en sursaut en criant : « **Ne me mangez pas !** »

Il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas le salon dans lequel il se trouvait. Il baissa la tête en entendant des sifflements et des grognements :

-« _Que faites-vous ici ?_ »

-« _Tu oses poser cette question, vent d'hiver ? Nous sans qui tu ne serais plus de ce monde pour nous le demander ?_ »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, il répliqua néanmoins :

-« _Que Basilic, seigneur des serpents, vous accueille dans sa toile bienfaitrice à votre renaissance._ »

Le serpent sembla satisfait et s'enroula autour de son cou, fermant ses paupières. Le deuxième serpent qui s'était posé au-dessus de la tête de son chien dit :

-« _Les suceurs de sang t'ont ramenés sur leur dos. Nous avons pris soin de notre vent d'hiver. Personne ne t'a approché sans en subir les conséquences._ »

-« **Jeune homme ?** » L'appela-t-on.

Il se retourna en sursautant et disant :

-« _Si ?_ **Enfin oui ?** » Il cligna des yeux avant qu'il ne réalise enfin : « **Par Merlin ! Je suis tellement désolé !** » Dit-il en tendant rapidement son bras pour que son serpent s'y enroule. Il prit son chien dans les bras et s'exclama rapidement : « **Je vous remercie de ne pas m'avoir mangé ! Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer à vous plus longtemps.** »

Il vit un des vampires se placer devant la porte d'entrée. Il tata ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, introuvable !

-« **Eh merde…** » Marmonna-t-il doucement en se mordant la lèvre, et reculant contre le mur, serrant ses animaux de peur qu'il soit pris pour de la nourriture.

-« **Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal…** »

-« **Mais bien sûr.** » Répliqua Harry avec un sourire forcé.

On pouvait bien le prendre pour un sorcier paranoïaque mais mince alors, on ne gagnait pas une guerre en faisant confiance au premier venu, _surtout_ s'ils avaient des crocs plus longs que la moyenne !

-« **Je vous assure, nous ne mangerons pas les hommes !** »

-« **Bien sûr.** » Dit-il encore en jetant un regard à l'immense vampire devant la porte, il était à moitié géant ou quoi ? Comment pouvait-on être aussi massif ?

-« **Emmett, je t'en prie. Nous ne voulons pas vous garder contre votre volonté ! Vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez, mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête, et je suis médecin…** »

-« **C'est cela, oui…** » Dit-il en longeant le mur, en direction de la sortie. Mais avant de pouvoir faire un pas de plus, son chien lui sauta des bras.

-« **Patmol !** » S'exclama-t-il d'un ton à la fois surpris et trahi en le voyant courir vers un des vampires.

-« _Il sent comme vent d'hiver._ »

-« **Allons, Patmol, tu ne peux pas être sérieux !** » S'écria-t-il outré. « **Reviens ici !** _Iccii_! »

Mais son animal sembla plus intéressé à profiter des caresses de l'homme roux.

-« **Un vampire ! Tu me préfères à un vampire ! Quand il voudra te bouffer, faudra pas venir geindre devant moi !** »

-« **Bien, je suppose qu'il ne sert plus à rien de nier…** »

-« **Carlisle !** »

-« **Nous sommes ce que nous sommes ! Mais nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal.** »

-« **…** » Harry pinça les lèvres, visiblement sceptique. « **Patmol.** » Siffla-t-il en direction de son chien. « **Lâche-moi ce …** »

Il ne put retenir son rougissement soudain, lorsque le vampire roux, qui lui avait volé son chien, s'approcha rapidement de lui. Il n'était pas en train de se dire qu'il était mignon, hein ? Par Merlin ! Il lui lança un regard noir, restant figer malgré lui.

-« **On ne te veut aucun mal. Mais nous t'avons vu dévaler une colline et atterrir durement sur la terre. Et tu t'es évanoui !** »

Par les porte-jarretelles de Merlin en caleçon, qui avait une voix aussi charmante ? Mais que lui arrivait-il soudainement ? Depuis quand il trouvait charmant un homme ? Qui plus est un vampire ? Il pinça encore les lèvres au sourire amusé devant lui et répliqua :

-« **Mer-merci… »** Il se racla la gorge, il n'allait pas se mettre à bégayer non plus ! **« Merci pour votre aide, mais je ne voudrais pas m'imposer. »** Dit-il en sentant son rythme cardiaque accéléré, alors qu'il sentait ses joues rougir. Bordel !

Le sourire du vampire s'agrandit encore alors qu'il s'approchait doucement. Faisant encore une fois, reculer le brun bien que pour tes raisons différentes.

-« **On pourrait s'assoir et discuter ? Apprendre à se connaître aussi…** » Dit-il encore avec ce même sourire charmant.

Ce n'était certainement pas ce sourire qui le convainquit (hum...) mais il était intrigué et puis il ne pouvait pas partir sans Patmol ! ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec son cœur qui semblait s'entraîner à un marathon, ou son visage qui se découvrait soudainement l'ambition d'être une tomate bien mure… Rien à voir !

* * *

Non, Patmol n'est pas Sirius, juste en son honneur!

Et oui, Harry est un peu lent xD

Ce chapitre était plus court, mais j'espère que vous l'avez apprécié également,

Eter


	4. Un penny pour un baiser

I wish you a merry christmas, I wish you a merry christmas and a happy new year!

Joyeux Noël avec 2 jours de retard haha! J'espère que vous avez eu pleins de cadeaux, que vous avez bien mangé, et que votre famille se porte au mieux!

Avant-dernier chapitre avant la fin! En fin de chapitre, je vous proposerai deux nouvelles histoires, pour celles ou ceux qui souhaitent choisir!

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler

Type: Crossover HP/TWL

Résumé: Comment Harry a rencontré son âme-soeur...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Remerciement:

Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité, à **Soln96** , **Arcklance** , et **Lysa Sucre!** Mais aussi à **felinness** , **PetitLutin22** , **serusia**. Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire!

Aux petits nouveaux aussi : Audragon, _Sayuri Ashihei_ , Nom-Provisoir, _fleur potter Delacour_ , born-fyre, _Yuko-chan59_ , Kyo5967, _Le placard sous l'escalier_ , bisnut, _clopidu49_ , Melie0108

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Un penny pour un baiser**

Les vampires se retournèrent en voyant l'humain se lever d'un coup. Ils se jetèrent des regards incrédules en le voyant siffler des choses à ses serpents. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ils semblaient se comprendre et avoir une discussion.

-« **Jeune homme ?** » L'interpella Carlisle doucement.

Il tenta de le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait, le jeune homme semblait être persuadé qu'ils n'avaient qu'une envie, c'était de le manger. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait trouvé ça plutôt drôle mais là… Il vit son regard partir vers Emmett qui s'était posté devant la porte, le dissuadant de fuir.

-« **Emmett, je t'en prie. Nous ne voulons pas vous garder contre votre volonté ! Vous pouvez partir quand vous le souhaitez, mais vous êtes tombé sur la tête, et je suis médecin…** »

Non vraiment, peu importe ce qu'il pouvait dire, le garçon ne le croyait pas. Il était vraiment têtu. Et puis contre toute attente, le petit chien noir dans ses bras sauta par terre et alla directement vers Edward qui le prit s'en vraiment réfléchir. Comme tout à l'heure avec les serpents. Ces animaux semblaient apprécier énormément son fils. Il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait.

-« **Un vampire ! Tu me préfères à un vampire ! Quand il voudra te bouffer, faudra pas venir geindre devant moi !** »

Carlisle et les autres sursautèrent à cette parole. Alors il avait vraiment deviné qui ils étaient ? La situation était plus mauvaise que ce qu'il s'y attendait.

-« **Bien, je suppose qu'il ne sert plus à rien de nier…** »

-« **Carlisle !** » Intervient sèchement Rosalie.

Il l'ignora et reprit :

-« **Nous sommes ce que nous sommes ! Mais nous nous nourrissons uniquement de sang animal.** »

-« **…** » Le jeune homme était vraiment une tête de mule ! « **Patmol.** » L'entendit-il siffler en direction de son chien. « **Lâche-moi ce …** »

Il vit Edward s'approcher rapidement du garçon. Il allait l'arrêter mais contre toute attente, l'humain réagit adorablement. Il rougissait et en perdait ses mots...

* * *

Edward, lui, avait suivi toute la scène en silence. Il entendait les pensées embrouillées de l'humain. Il écoutait également celles de Jasper et fut d'accord avec les émotions qu'il percevait. Il était mal à l'aise mais pas terrifié comme on pourrait l'être en apprenant qui ils étaient. Comme s'il se savait capable de se défendre si la situation devenait incontrôlable, ce qui était bien idiot. Ils étaient sept vampires contre un humain. Un humain spécial, mais un humain quand même.

Il se mordit la lèvre, il ne savait pas s'il devait rire de l'entêtement du garçon ou être agacé. Il réceptionna le chien, s'appelant Patmol, avec aisance. Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il l'aimait bien mais ça lui plaisait. Pour une raison qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, il se sentait en sécurité, apaisé, bien en présence du garçon. Edward se dit que si l'humain lui faisait ressentir ça, peut-être que lui aussi pourrait faire ressentir la même chose au garçon. Alors il s'approcha rapidement, et fut ravir en voyant son rougissement.

Il ne put retenir le sourire sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il entendit les pensées de l'humain. Il était terriblement flatté, qu'il le trouve charmant. Il s'amusa à le faire rougir encore, il aimait savoir qu'il lui plaisait. Il aurait sauté de joie en le voyant accepté de rester parce que lui, le lui avait demandé, mais il se retient, il ne voulait pas le faire fuir.

Il l'entraina vers la cuisine, lui présenta un siège, et s'assit juste en face de lui, incapable de le lâcher du regard. L'humain était beau, et ses rougissements étaient un vrai régal.

-« **Je m'appelle Edward.** » Dit-il en lui tendant son chien.

-« **Harry…** » Lui répondit-il en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Son regard de vampire s'accrocha à ses dents blanches maltraitant cette lèvre rouge. Il eut envie de poser ses lèvres sur ces dernières pour l'apaiser. Mais le garçon se figea et arrêta de suite. Edward était tellement concentré sur ses belles lèvres, ses beaux yeux verts, cette peau si blanche, qu'il ne pensa même pas à écouter ses pensées.

-« **Où… Où suis-je ?** » Demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge.

-« **Chez moi…** »

Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant le regard de son bel homme, l'air de dire « Mais encore ? »

-« **A Fork dans l'Etat du Washington.** »

Il le sentit sursauter, et regarda sa merveille avec air interrogateur.

 **-« Aux Etats-Unis ? Par Merlin, je n'aurais pas pu atterrir encore plus loin !** » Dit-il d'un air outré, qu'il trouva tout simplement adorable.

-« **D'où viens-tu ?** »

-« **Hum… Londres**. »

Edward perdit son air béat sous la surprise. Il cligna des yeux et perçut ses pensées confirmant ses dires. Il vit une jeune femme, et sa jalousie grimpa en flèche. Surement qu'il aurait fait un scandale s'il n'avait pas ressenti la vague de calme venant de son frère. Il cligna des yeux face à sa propre réaction mais il reprit :

-« **Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ? C'est comme si tu étais apparu au-dessus de la colline et tu t'es mis à la dévaler. On était inquiet que tu te sois cassé quelque chose…** »

-« **Je… Oh par Merlin !** » Marmonna-t-il perdu.

Edward ne put retenir sa main se posant sur celle du brun, dans une étreinte réconfortante. Il fut ravi de ne pas se voir repousser même s'il avait plutôt l'impression que Harry était perdu dans ses pensées.

Pensées qui parlait de Hermione, encore elle, il ne l'aimait définitivement pas, potion, âme-sœur ? Si son cœur pouvait battre, il serait surement sorti de sa cage. Harry était son âme-sœur, oui, le sien. Son âme-sœur à lui. Il le ressentit au plus profond de ses triples. Un sourire béat et un peu idiot apparut sur ses lèvres avant que son corps ne réagisse avant toutes pensées cohérentes…

* * *

Oooooh!

Avant-dernier chapitre mes lecteurs et lectrices adorés! Je réfléchis déjà à quelle prochaine histoire poster... Aimeriez-vous un nouveau crossover HP/Twilight ou un Harry/Draco? J'ai également un crossover HP/Sherlock avec le couple Harry/Sherlock en cours!

Bon, il est possible que mon choix se pose sur l'histoire la plus complète! Après selon la longueur, les publications se feront soit toutes les semaines (3 pages word) soit toutes les trois semaines (11 pages word)! Vous préféreriez quoi?

Si cela vous intrigue, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous voudrez, en commentaire, certains résumés sont sur mon profil, n'hésitez pas à aller le voir!

Joyeux Noel encore

Eter


	5. Quelques explications

Hello! Dernier chapitre de "Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler!"! J'espère que cette courte histoire vous aura plu!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity alias Eter

Titre : Tout arrive à pic, à ceux qui savent rouler

Type: Crossover HP/TWL

Résumé: Comment Harry a rencontré son âme-soeur...

Avertissement: Rating T. ATTENTION RELATION ENTRE DEUX HOMMES DANS CETTE HISTOIRE

Disclaimer: Seuls l'intrigue m'appartient, les personnages et l'univers reviennent à JKR et Meyer

* * *

Remerciement:

Merci à **BlackCat2899** pour sa review et son vote coupant la poire en deux! A **Minimiste** pour avoir suivi cette histoire avec fidélité, et de tes adorables reviews, à nouveau à **PetitLutin22**! A Soln96 dont c'est toujours un plaisir de lire les reviews! A **Arcklance** , à sa fidélité également et à ses longues reviews qui me font également très plaisir! (pour te répondre : xD Je pense préférer les félicitations! J'hésite! haha! :DD J'espère que l'épilogue te plaira tout autant! Je prend également note de ton vote! Merci à toi!). Mais également à **serusia, Lysa Sucre, Sayuri Ashihei,**

Mais aussi à **AnitaBlake93100** (oui Harry est têtu, mais on ne peux pas en vouloir à une moue aussi chou! Je prend également note de ton choix!), à **Nemesis527**.

Merci également à tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire! Alyra Night, _Seravonjia d' Felys_ , fan de yaoi 73, _Minilod,_ nickos0123, _cristal riddle,_ shizuka29, _yuseiko-chan,_ AngelSaru, Emmaline Troie, _worse82_

 **Alycia Panther:** Merci à toi et je prend bien note de ton choix!

 **Celeste:** Héhé, je suis ravie que mon Harry te plaise! Merci! Haha, une fan de drarry 3 ! Je prend note de ton choix!

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Quelques explications**

Harry récupéra son chien que lui tendait _Edward_. Même son prénom était à croquer.

-« **Harry…** » Lui répondit-il en mâchouillant sa lèvre inférieure.

Il en savait pas pourquoi il était aussi timide tout d'un coup. Il suivit le regard du vampire, et arrêta de martyriser sa lèvre en rougissant. _Qu'attend-il pour m'embrasser ?_ … Oh Merlin, il était vraiment un cas désespéré pour vouloir une telle chose. Il se racla la gorge pour sortir toutes ses idées farfelues de sa tête. C'est un VAMPIRE, Harry ! C'est un HOMME ! Manquerait plus qu'il soit mineur…

-« **Où… Où suis-je ?** » Se décida-t-il à demander.

-« **Chez moi…** »

Le petit rigolo ! Je m'en doute bien de ça, se dit Harry.

-« **A Fork dans l'Etat du Washington.** »

Harry sursauta. Washington ? Comme Washington, Washington ? Il était, il était …

 **-« Aux Etats-Unis ? Par Merlin, je n'aurais pas pu atterrir encore plus loin !** » Dit-il d'un air outré.

Cette potion était franchement …

-« **D'où viens-tu ?** »

-« **Hum… Londres, en Angleterre**. »

Et Hermione qui doit bien se marrer. Je suis sûre qu'elle a manigancé tout ça ! Ce devait être une vengeance pour la fontaine !

-« **Comment as-tu fait pour arriver ici ? C'est comme si tu étais apparu au-dessus de la colline et tu t'es mis à la dévaler. On était inquiet que tu te sois cassé quelque chose…** »

Attend mais non, Hermione ne l'enverrait jamais dans un nid de vampire. Par Merlin, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que son âme-sœur était devant lui ?

-« **Je… Oh par Merlin !** » Marmonna-t-il perdu.

Est-ce que Edward était son âme-sœur ? C'était pour ça qu'il ressentait de l'attirance pour lui ? Par Merlin, et il s'était écrasé comme, comme une crêpe devant lui. Mais quelle honte !

Il ne put réfléchir plus longtemps qu'il ressentit des lèvres froides mais douces sur les siennes. Il écarquilla les yeux, son cœur allait exploser !

-« **Cela fait si longtemps que je t'attends.** »

Harry avait le cœur qui battait tellement vite. Il crut entendre quelqu'un l'appeler, et les aboiements de son chien. Mais qu'importe, tout ce qui l'intéressait était la personne en face de lui. On ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleur âme-sœur. Qu'importe qu'il soit un vampire, un homme, chien ou un koala. Il était sa moitié à lui. Ses lèvres étaient si douces, il pourrait passer sa vie à l'embrai-euh !

Harry se retourna, le regard féroce, pour tomber sur celui de sa meilleure amie.

-« **Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ?** » Demanda-t-il en se frottant la tête pour faire partir la douleur, avant de remarquer le désordre monstre autour de lui. « **Une tornade est passée là ou quoi ?** »

Avant de pouvoir rajouter quoique ce soit de plus, il se retrouva dans des bras forts, et contre un torse. Ses joues se mirent à rougir férocement face au bien-être qu'il ressentit. Mais en entendant le grognement de son âme-sœur, il se contorsionna pour regarder Edward et lui dire :

-« **C'est ma meilleure amie : Hermione.** »

-« **Oh…** » Répondit le vampire devenant à nouveau aussi doux qu'un agneau. « **Enchanté, je suis Edward, l'âme-sœur de Harry.** » Rajoute-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-« **Je m'en serais douter vu le déchainement de ta magie, Harry !** » Dit-elle d'un air moqueur. « **Je suis ravie que vous vous soyez trouvé.** »

-« **Quelqu'un pourrait-il nous expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?** » Demanda d'un ton tranchant la vampire blonde.

Avec un petit sourire timide, Harry commença à leur conter tout un monde incroyable, caché aux yeux de tous. Hermione rajoutait des éléments par-ci, par-là. Les vampires, écoutant leurs histoires, avaient des regards fascinés. Le sorcier intégra une nouvelle famille, une qu'il avait toujours rêvé. Edward était tout simplement merveilleux, drôle, charmant. Et lui avait l'impression de respirer à nouveau, n'ayant pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu son souffle toute sa vie.

C'est ainsi que Harry rencontra son âme-sœur… Traversant la moitié de la planète, déboulant du haut d'une colline, tombant tout simplement amoureux.

FIN

* * *

Voilà comment Harry a rencontré son âme-soeur! J'espère que cet épilogue vous aura plu, de même pour l'histoire!

J'ai été ravie de passer ce moment avec vous! C'est bien la première fois que je poste une histoire aussi courte, mais le genre me plait bien!

Comme au chapitre précédent, vous avez la possibilité de choisir la prochaine histoire que vous aimeriez lire!

\- Harry/Edward à nouveau dans le monde de Twilight (Revelio vampire, cf résumé sur le profil)

\- Harry/Draco dans le monde de HP (Ma nouvelle petite-amie est mon nouveau fiancé, cf résumé sur le profil)

\- Harry/Sherlock dans le monde de Sherlock

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et des bisous particulièrement à toutes les personnes qui ont pris quelques minutes pour me laisser un petit mot! Love

Mlle-Eternity dit Eter qui vous souhaite une belle et glorieuse année 2018


End file.
